


Evolution of Handholding

by pikachuch1mchar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Handholding, M/M, Mindless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikachuch1mchar/pseuds/pikachuch1mchar
Summary: Ignatz and Raphael have always held hands. And will continue to do so. For years and years and years...
Relationships: Raphael Kirsten/Ignatz Victor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Evolution of Handholding

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on a whim at 10am for a private group chat bit I'm proud of it so *kickflips* take it

1\. When they were young. Ignatz would take Raphaels hands as they wound through the woods. They descended sheer drops and climbed over roots to get to what Ignatz decided was the perfect setting for that days game. Raphael could easily get through and follow Ignatz without holding hands. Ignatz didnt need to know that.

2\. At the funeral. Raphael was still, head bowed, quiet. Ignatz would have wondered if he was dead too if it werent for the tight grip Raphael had on his hand. Ignatz gently rubbed his thumb over the back of Raphaels hand in a weak attempt of comfort. When the event was over, Ignatz saw his parents and brother were despondent in the same way. Ignatz wondered why.

3\. Ignatzs hands were clasped together and engulfed by Raphaels hands. They were so different now. Big and calloused and tough. So close to his now large, muscular chest. What happened? Raphael was tearfully trying to convince Ignatz that they could still be the same friends. Ignatz couldnt stop focusing on what was different.

4\. Ignatz was shaking and bloodied, but he wasnt injured. The professor had said he was the mvp of the last battle. It just meant he shot more arrows. More people... Ignatz was temporarily grounded when his hand was squeezed, callouses scraping against his hands, so so raw from the bowstring. Raphael was leading him somewhere, humming a tune Ignatz remembered from the nights he had to stay at the Kirstens when his parents went to trade. Hes sorry, Raphael. Hes so sorry. Hes killed more people.

5\. Raphael had told Ignatz that he could make it all better by just being his friend again. Was it really that simple? He agreed, but he was convinced it wouldnt actually fix anything. Raphael joyfully scooped up his hands, smiling wider than Ignatz had ever seen Raphaels smiles go. Ignatz felt something fix inside of himself.

6\. Five long years. Raphael plowed through bandits to reunite with his best friend. When the path was clear, he snatched up Ignatzs hand. It was greedy, but Raphael didnt want to ever let go. He held Ignatzs hand for almost a week straight, and Ignatz politely pretended not to notice when Raphael dragged his thumb across Ignatzs knuckles and smiled fondly into space.

7\. The war was finally over. Raphael took Ignatzs hand in his, giddily placing it in his lap as they both sat. "Hey, Ignatz? Now that we're outta danger and everything... I really love you!" Ignatz squeezed Raphaels hand with a wide smile.

8\. Ignatz collapsed in a chair, reveling in the soft cushions that cradled him after a long day of moving in. With his husband. Raphael took the chair next to Ignatz and decided to take a rest as well. Their chairs were joined at the armrests. Their arms were haphazardly thrown on those armrests, joined at the hand.

9\. Ignatz leads his husband down hills and through brush by the hand to what Ignatz thinks will be the perfect place to paint. They both know that either of them can easily traverse the area on their own. They know, but they dont care.


End file.
